


Family is the Best Thing to Have in Life

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: (A sequel to "Keeping the Children Safe at Night")The elaborately late entry for as day eleven hath arrived!Plot: The reader is given an insight into Luther's perspective of things after the deviant uprising success.





	Family is the Best Thing to Have in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**NOV 17,** 2038]

[TIME:

AM  **11:20:** 33]

* * *

 

Despite the tall (and assumingly frightening) figure that Luther possessed, Alice had grown to trust him after he had decided to break through his programming under Zlatko’s spiteful treatment towards androids and joined her and Kara on the way to freedom.

Besides, it was true that they all had faced obstacles that had popped up throughout the journey but they had, in the end, found a better life in the form of becoming a family in which Kara assumed the role of mother and him the father.

And yet, as he held the trembling YK800 close to him while sitting near the fire and singing a song that had become somewhat recognised as the battle cry during the so-called “Battle for Detroit”, he seemed to understand why he was created not only as an android but as a citizen of the American state he was manufactured in. 

The creak of the door opening caused him to look up and a soft smile curled his lips as he noticed the familiar figure of young Alice who ran over to him and sat next to him; brown eyes wide with curiosity and sympathy as she met the gaze of the child model which would stand as her brother or sister (even though the latter would seem to be the correct term to fit the situation).

“Are you alright now, little one?” Luther asked in his characteristic low rumble and the YK800 nods slowly since the boy was in the state of calming down as identified by the flicker of his status that flashed into existence next to his face before vanishing ([ **43%** Level of Stress]). 

The feeling of arms wrapped around the two caused Luther to startle a little bit and, upon looking down, his smile widens upon seeing the serene expression of Alice as she hugged her younger brother and her father: a sight that would signify the peace that had settled a problem.

After all, all we need is love and being with others certainly was appropriate for the quiet moment shared between them.

~

It was in the morning of the day after when Kara told Luther the reason as to why YK800 had these little panic attacks and that was when everything changed.   

**Author's Note:**

> A little, if not brief explaination of the reference made in the fic:
> 
> The song is, of course, "Hold On a Little While Longer" (or just "Hold On") which is sung by Markus and the deviant androids during the final chapter where the player can either choose between the options for him either to sing, sacrifice himself or kiss North.


End file.
